


What we do in the Rain

by Notsalony



Series: Sceo Love [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: After care, Caring, Comfort, Confessions, First Time, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Outdoors Nudity, Sceo Week, Sceo Week 2018, loving, sceo - Freeform, shared body heat, shared heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 14:51:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15221573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Notsalony/pseuds/Notsalony
Summary: One night things come to a head in the rain and some truths are spoken.





	What we do in the Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Sceo Week 2018 - Day 1 - First Time

Scott gave a wary look up at the sky as he sniffed the air.

“What?” Theo frowned.

“We need to find shelter.” Scott started looking around.

“Why?” Theo looked up at the sky, sure it was kind of murky but it wasn’t supposed to rain today, at least he didn’t think it was supposed to.

“There.” Scott pointed to a stone wall where there was an alcove high enough off the ground that if the area flooded it’d be safe, and deep enough that they could get out of this rain that Scott was convinced was coming.

“I still don’t….” The crack of thunder that gave them only seconds to register that it was happening before the sky opened up and it began to pour on them.  Theo could just barely see a few feet in front of him, catching sight of Scott’s black tank top that was practically plastered to his skin, and following it out of the woods and through the parking lot to that alcove.  Their claws made scaling the wall easier and they soon found themselves in the dark space shivering.  “fuck.” Theo shivered.

“I tried to tell you.” Scott shivered, watching the rain with a careful eye.

“How’d you even know that it was going to do that?”

“Ozone.” Scott answered and at Theo’s confused look he tapped his nose.  “I could smell it coming.  I didn’t know it’d be this bad but I knew it was coming.”

“crap.” Theo sighed.

“It gets worse.” Scott held out his phone to Theo and he glanced at the screen before he realized there was no signal.  He fished his phone out of his soaked jeans and hung his head.  “You too.”

“yes.” Theo put it down.  “Now what?”

“Now we try to stay warm.”

“How do you think we do that?!” Theo groused.

“You’re too much of a city boy.” Scott chuckled.

“What’s that… mean…” Theo’s mouth fell open as he turned towards Scott who had stood up and peeled his shirt up and off of his wet torso leaving sculpted flesh in its wake before he walked over to the wall and with a claw made a hole that he could stuff part of the shirt into and hang his shirt up.  He started undoing his jeans and Theo made a strangled noise.

“What?” Scott asked over his shoulder.

“Wh-why are you taking your clothes off?!?” Theo flailed.

“So we don’t freeze to death.” Scott chuckled.

“What?”

“You really never spent any time out in the woods did you?”

“We both had asthma, the woods were a death sentence.” Theo glared.

“So your dad respected that huh.” Scott chuckled.

“Yours didn’t?”

“Nope.  He had to make a man of me and stop me being such a sissy and make me stop faking it.” Scott shrugged.  “So camping trips became a thing.  And one of the basics is the only way to stay warm and not freeze to death is to conserve body heat.  But our clothes are soaked and you’re a chimera and not as warm as a wolf.  So you’ll get sick and I could get hurt so stripping off and putting our bodies together will keep us warm enough to survive till our clothes are dry.”

“You sure about that?” Theo challenged.

“Yep.” Scott dropped his jeans and hung them up like his shirt.  Standing there in just his soggy socks and his black boxer briefs that were like a second skin Theo flushed.  “Hurry up.”

“I’m good.” Theo’s chattering teeth gave him away.

“What’s wrong?” Scott frowned, turning to him, his fingers in the hem of his boxers to pull them down and off.

“You seriously don’t know, do you?” Theo glared at him.

“What?”  Scott looked him up and down and took a deep smell of the air, scenting to see if he could find out what was wrong and got a smile on his face.  “So you’re hard, what’s the big deal?”

“The _big deal_ is I’m attracted to you!” Theo shouted as he stood up.

“Oh.  And?” Scott shrugged.

“And you’re standing there practically naked, sopping wet, about to be naked, and want me to take my clothes off.” Theo blushed.

“Theo.  Have you stopped to think why I am doing this?”

“To torture me.” Theo complained, turning away only to stop when a hand touched his shoulder.

“I care about you too.”

“what…?” Theo stayed facing away.

“I do.  And I want to make sure you’re safe.  If it was just me I’d have gone on through the storm.  But you need the shelter.  I’m more durable than you.”

“you did this all for me?” Theo shivered.  “But..” He stopped talking as he heard a wet plop and turned to find Scott standing there naked as he bent to pick up his underwear and hang them up.  His body glistening wet in the half light from the mouth of the alcove, his body silhouetted against the back drop of the curtain of water falling outside, only the flash of lightning revealing details as he came towards Theo.  
“you’re beautiful…” Theo breathed.

“Thanks.” Scott felt his face heat up.  “Now let’s get you out of those clothes.”

“B-but my boner…” Theo blushed harder only to yelp when Scott’s hand began to message Theo’s crotch.

“It’s not a problem.”

“But…”

“It’s not a problem.” Scott took Theo’s hand and put it on his own hardening cock.  “We can sit here naked in the dark together with hardons and nothing has to happen if you don’t want it to.”

“Okay.” Theo peeled off his clothing and handed it to Scott so he could hang it up for him.  Stopping at his deep blue boxers only to have Scott put his hands on his and stop him.  “Wha…”

“Let me.” Scott took a hold of the material and pulled it down, releasing Theo to the open air and causing his cock to swing up and smack Scott in the face.

“I’m so sorry I…”

“It’s okay.” Scott kissed Theo’s cock head and earned himself a moan. “It was just saying hello.” Scott kissed it again, a little more tongue this time on the tip.

“fuck…”

“Hello Theo’s cock.” Scott smiled as he helped Theo out of the rest of his clothing and hung them up too.

“I can’t believe you said that.” Theo shook his head.

“So what, I’m a dork.  Get used to it.” Scott picked a place and gestured in the low light for Theo to join him.  Theo sat down next to him and Scott picked him up easily enough and moved him between his thighs.  Instantly coiling heat around Theo as he nuzzled in closer and surrounding Theo with his strong arms.

“I’ve never….” Theo blushed.

“Never what?”

“been with anyone…” Theo looked at the black walls of their hiding spot.

“I’ve been with Alison and Kira.”

“Still more than me.”

“So?”

“so… you’ll never want an inexperienced virgin.” Theo hung his head.  “or a guy.”

“Well first, a virgin just means that you’ve waited for it to feel right.  As for you being a guy, did you miss the part where I practically had your dick in my mouth?”

“no… I didn’t miss it…” Theo knew his face was crimson now.  “I sort of miss it now…” He dead panned.

“Well that could be arranged…” Scott reached around and began to stroke Theo’s cock.

“I…. oh….” Theo’s breathing picked up.

“Ssh… don’t fight it.  Just let go.  I’ve got you.”

“okay….” Theo moaned, the slick flesh on flesh smacking as he was jerked off, punctuated by his guttural cry as he came, firing blast after blast of cum straight at the wall a head of them.  Scott, true to his word, cuddled him and held him close as he worked him through the first of many orgasms that night.  Theo curled into Scott’s arms and just lay there, basking in the warmth offered him.  He hadn’t been touched much as a child. Asthma and a heart condition, then his sister died and his family blamed him… and then there were the Dread Doctors… none of them had wanted to hold Theo.  And then they made him their monstrous weapon and that had kept him from being held.  And then he was set on his path to kill Scott… how could he have been so blind.

“thank you.” Theo said more to Scott’s collar bone than to him.

“My pleasure.” Theo gave a derisive snort.  “Okay, maybe not _all_ my pleasure.” Scott smiled.  “But I liked it.”

“Should I….” Theo made to take a hold of Scott’s very much still erect cock.

“You don’t have to.  If you just want to be cuddled, we can do that too.”

“for now?” Theo bit his lip.

“For as long as you want.”

“and… the other stuff?”

“Only if you want to and when you’re ready.”

“Scott…”

“I love you too Theo.” Scott ducked down and kissed him before nuzzling him and turning them to look at the falling rain, washing the world clean, and washing away all the barriers between them.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m liking these fandom weeks to help get ideas out.


End file.
